Last Breath
by Kotodami
Summary: a song fiction i created a while back and just now getting around to posting it, to "Holding My Last Breath"


Sango lay on the ground blood surrounding her body. Her battle outfit shredded into pieces with blood streaming out of every open area of her battle outfit. She had just battled a demon who put up a furious fight. It was a large cat demon.

Earlier that day Sango had been walking through the forest so she could find some herbs for her best friend and pet Kirara who had just bitten Naraku again. She quickly turned around to see a demon approaching. She threw off her outer kimono for her battle outfit. Just in time she threw her boomerang bone. The demon slammed its large claw into the side of the demon slayer. Sango screamed out in pain but kept fighting. Soon her body was weak and the demon nearly destroyed. She threw the final hit at the fearsome beast. It fell into a pile as she held her arm that was shattered and streaming with blood.

The demon slayer slowly started to walk back to the village. Her body was weak and pain screaming at her. Sango started to cough up blood. She fell to her knees and her vision started to go blurry. She barely noticed Miroku walking to the area.

"Sango!!" the monk quickly ran to her pulls her into his arms as blood streamed from her.

Hold on to me love,

You know I can't stay long

All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid

Sango coughed again, "Houshi-sama?" her voice was weak and rigid with pain.

Miroku looked sadly at her tears threating to fall "Sango…. Please call me by my name" by this time tears were falling down his face… he stared down at his love… his soul mate dying in his arms even though he never told her he loved her

Can you hear me?

Can you feel me in your arms?

Holding my last breath

Safe inside myself

Are all my thoughts of you?

Sweet raptured life

It ends here tonight

Sango weakly lifted her hand to his face, "Mir….oku…" she looked up at the young monk … the monk with all the worry in his eyes… all the love…. And pain.

He leaned into her touch softly. "I can't lose you Sango… I just can't…. I don't know what I would do if I did… I can't live without you."

I miss the winter

A world of fragile things

Look for me in the white forest

Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)

I know you hear me

I can taste it in your tears

Miroku's tears fell to the demon slayer's face and slide down to the ground and some across her lips.

Miroku held her closer gently so he wouldn't cause her more pain. _I can't lose Sango… I love her to much.. She means the world to me. I couldn't face anyone or anything if I lost her… I just now figured out that Sango is my life. If I lose her I lose my life and my love_. He could feel his heart breaking by the moment

"Miroku… please… don't cry over me…. I… love… you." her vision went blurry again but came back.

Holding my last breath

Safe inside myself

Are all my thoughts of you?

Sweet raptured life

It ends her tonight

The monk looked down at the demon slayer, "Oh…. Sango… I love you too. You can't leave… please… we can't let it end this way." He pulled her closer forgetting about her pain _oh kami… please… I love her… why couldn't you take me instead? She's more important to this world then me. _ Tears ran down his face like waterfalls. His heart started to shatter as Sango was trying to keep her breath.

The demon slayer kept her last breaths in herself. The monk… she loved… really cared for her. She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice the wetness on her cheeks until Miroku softly wiped them away.

Closing your eyes to disappear

You pray your dreams will leave you here

But still you wait to know the truth

No ones there

Say goodnight

Don't be afraid

Calling me holds appears to fate

Say good night

"Miroku…" her arms gently held him as he held her to himself silently crying. The pain was unbearable. He had to do something… but there was nothing he could do. His love was dying and he could do nothing to stop it.

Holding my last breath

Safe inside myself

Are all my thoughts of you?

Sweet raptured life

It ends here to night

The demon slayer leaned up her body weak and pained. She had to do this. She knew she couldn't make it. Her body was to weak… no matter how strong she was, she knew it would end tonight. She pressed her lips to his tears falling down the young monk's face. He knew this was goodbye. His heart shattered as the demon slayer went limp in his arms.

"Sango? Sa…sango?! No… NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" he broke down in tears as he held the lifeless demon slayer in his arms.


End file.
